Un día cargado de emociones
by chibi yoruichi
Summary: Empieza siendo un día cualquiera, un ataque, peleas...lo normal, pero una serie de sucesos cambiarán el curso de sus vidas. ¿Qué es esto que siento dentro de mí?. Oneshot ZoroSanji


**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, como mucho las locas historias que les suceden.**

**Bueno aquí dejo otra historia de Sanji y Zorro, se nota q es mi pareja favorita¿verdad?**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews de Lilith y Sha Shiori en el otro fic. Me gusta mucho que me comentéis qué os parecen, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Y sin más dilación...**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**UN DÍA CARGADO DE EMOCIONES**

**o**

**o **

Era mediodía y el Going Merry se había topado con otro barco pirata. La lucha se había desencadenado en cuanto los cañones del barco extranjero habían escupido sus balas.

Luffy, Sanji y Zorro se adelantaron a los demás. Luffy se hinchó como un globo y la mitad de las balas rebotaron en él, volando por los aires y cayendo en las velas del barco atacante, destrozándoles e impidiendo que siguieran su travesía, su velocidad fue descendiendo hasta quedar parado. Sanji saltó y dando una voltereta le dio una patada a una de las balas lanzándola al agua. Zorro por su parte se concentraba, y cerrando los ojos alzó una de sus espadas y cortó otra bala. Entre los dos evitaron el resto de las balas de cañón que no habían rebotado en Luffy, librando así al Going Merry de sufrir ningún daño.

Al caer de uno de sus saltos, Sanji se dirigía peligrosamente a la espada que Zorro sostenía en alto. Éste, dándose cuenta de la situación, reaccionó rápidamente y envainó, pero Sanji caía en ese momento encima de él.

Zorro notó el cuerpo del cocinero sobre el suyo. Iba a soltarle uno de sus típicos insultos, cuando Sanji se incorporó encima de él y sus ojos quedaron conectados. El insulto de Zorro se desvaneció en sus labios y sus pensamientos cesaron. No se le ocurría nada que decirle, ni que reprocharle, se había hundido en esos ojos negros, en esas cuevas en las que nunca se había internado tanto, y en las que ahora estaba perdido. Algo lo sacó de esos ojos, se dio cuenta de que unas gotas de sangre caían de la nariz de su compañero.

-¿Estás bien, Sanji?-preguntó con voz preocupada Zorro.

Sanji todavía seguía prendado de la mirada del peliverde. No oyó lo que el otro le decía, sólo se dio cuenta del movimiento de sus labios.

-¡Sanji!-Zorro estaba realmente preocupado. Su amigo no contestaba, parecía ido. El golpe debía haberle trastornado.

Sanji, por fin, salió de su ensimismamiento y sacudiendo la cabeza dijo

-¿Qué?

-Que si estás bien-le repitió el peliverde

-Eh…sí,sí-Sanji entonces se percató de su situación y sus blancas mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín.

Después de la caída sólo se había movido para mirar al otro, así que él seguía sobre Zorro, a horcajadas, aunque éste se había incorporado un poco también para interesarse por el estado de su compañero, quedando sus cuerpos aún más cerca.

-¿Estáis bien?-oyeron la voz de Nami acercándose.

Zorro se apresuró a levantarse apartando bruscamente a Sanji.

-¡Apártate ya, cocinero idiota!

Sanji, colorado como estaba, no respondió al insulto, si no que se disculpó sin mirar a Zorro y levantándose se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Es que no podéis estar sin pelearos ni un minuto?-dijo enfadándose Nami al llegar junto a Zorro, habiendo escuchado el insulto de éste.

-¡Déjame!-le dijo Zorro. Y recolocándose su ropa y espadas, se sentó y cerró los ojos.

Sanji llegó al baño y cerró la puerta, quedándose así un momento, con el pomo en la mano y la cabeza apoyada en la puerta.

-¡Arg!. ¿Qué me pasa? Debe ser la falta de afecto de Nami-san y Robin-swan.

Dejó la puerta y abrió el grifo, dejando correr el agua entre sus dedos. Llenó sus manos y se echó el agua a la cara. Cerró el grifo mientras se miraba al espejo. Las gotas de agua corrían por su cara, pasando de su frente a su nariz y colándose por sus delicados labios. Esta imagen le recordó al espadachín, cómo al hacer ejercicio el sudor recorría de igual manera su rostro. Un ligero rubor subió otra vez a sus mejillas.

Sanji echó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo.

-¡Yo!, pensando en ese inútil. Si para lo único que nos hablamos es para discutir, y el único contacto con él es cuando nos peleamos.-pero recordando lo de hoy, añadió- Menos hoy, que se ha preocupado por mí. Nunca pensé que le oiría decir eso.

Después de un breve silencio dijo:

-A mí me gustan las mujeres.- y pensó- Debió ser el golpe.

Se miró en el espejo y con una sonrisa le guiño un ojo a su reflejo. Se secó la cara y salió del baño dispuesto a seguir con su vida tal y como siempre.

Se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar la comida.

-¡A comer!-gritó cuando hubo puesto ya todos los platos en la mesa.

De pronto los platos empezaron a agitarse y el agua de la jarra se derramó sobre el mantel. El ruido se iba haciendo más intenso y el movimiento cada vez más violento.

Hasta que…

-¡SIIIIII!-se oyó un grito y la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, dando paso al capitán del barco. Detrás de Luffy pasaron Chopper y Usopp, también locos de alegría.

Poco a poco entraron los demás. El último en pasar fue Zorro, quien se dirigió a su asiento sin mirar a nadie, en especial a cierto rubio. Sanji al verlo entrar se puso un poco nervioso y el nerviosismo aumento cuando el otro no le dirigió ni una mirada.

Comieron sin mayores contratiempos y Sanji comenzó a recoger la mesa para servir el café.

Cada minuto que pasaba irritaba más al cocinero ya que el espadachín no le hacía caso, pero lo que más le irritaba era que se suponía que el que no lo mirara no tenía que importarle.

-Tu café-dijo secamente el rubio al tiempo que le ponía bruscamente su taza delante de él.

Zorro por fin lo miró y cogió la taza que el otro aún sujetaba.

Sus manos se rozaron levemente y esa extraña sensación volvió a ellos. Sus ojos otra vez quedaron presos en los del otro. Pero el peliverde no iba a dejarse llevar tan fácilmente esta vez.

Con un brusco movimiento tiró la taza al suelo, derramando todo el líquido por el piso.

-¡Cocinero imbécil!. ¿Ves lo que has conseguido?-le espetó levantándose de la silla y encarando a Sanji.

-¿¡¿¡YO!?!?. ¡Serás capullo, maldito marimo!. ¡La has tirado tú!-el cocinero también se envalentonó.

Los demás compañeros se quedaron en un principio quietos, sin saber que decir, pero después de ver que ya iban a llegar a las manos reaccionaron e intentaron separarlos.

-Sanji-kun, por favor-le decía Nami.

-Chicos, dejad de pelearos.-decía Usopp sujetando a Zorro.

-¡Callaos! No lo soporto. Esta vez si que no te libras, maldito peliverde.- y soltándose se lanzó hacia Zorro.

Zorro por su parte se había desembarazado de Usopp y esquivó la patada del otro.

-Sois idiotas, por mí os podéis matar. ¡PERO FUERA!- les gritó Nami lanzándolos a la cubierta.

Cayeron el uno sobre el otro por segunda vez, pero intercambiando las posiciones, esta vez le había tocado a Sanji soportar el peso de Zorro.

Sin más dilación y sin dar tiempo al otro a situarse, Sanji lanzó a Zorro por los aires y se levantó.

Zorro cayó un poco más allá, con una rodilla al suelo y ayudándose con la mano.

-¡Maldito!-le gritó a Sanji saliendo disparado contra él, espadas en ristre.

Sanji detuvo las espadas son su pierna izquierda, pero Zorro entonces se aprovechó y con la espada que no había utilizado, la que sostenía con sus dientes, atacó. Sanji vio como la espada se dirigía directa a su cara e impulsándose en las espadas que detenía con el pie, dio una voltereta hacia atrás evitando así ser herido.

-¡Serás cabrón, espadachín de mierda! Te vas a enterar.

Las patadas y las estocadas se sucedían sin descanso, sin que ninguno lograra destacarse, detenían los golpes del otro con algún que otro apuro en determinados momentos.

Con la pelea se fueron acercando más a la barandilla. En el suelo había tiradas varias herramientas de Usopp, que había estado con uno de sus inventos.

Sanji alzó su pierna derecha y con la otra se aferró al suelo, iba a darle un gran golpe a Zorro. Éste iba a detener la patada cuando pisó uno de los destornilladores del suelo y resbaló, sin poder detener el golpe pero tampoco pudiendo apartar una de las espadas, que fue a toparse con la mano de Sanji. La patada llegó a su destino y le dio a Zorro en plena cara, lanzándolo por la borda.

-¡Mierda!-Sanji miraba el profundo corte que tenía en su mano. La sangre corría por su mano y caía al suelo. Los intentos de Sanji por detenerla eran en vano, aún así se asomó al mar para ver si Zorro se encontraba bien, le había dado una buena patada.

Vio la cabeza verde de su compañero fuera del agua. Viéndolo a salvo, buscó una escalerilla y la lanzó al mar. No esperó a que subiera pues la mano le dolía bastante y seguía sangrando abundantemente, así que fue hacia el baño a curarse por segunda vez ese día.

Zorro por fin pudo alcanzar la cubierta.

-¡Cocinero de mierda, te voy a mata…-miró a todos lados sin ver a Sanji. -¿Dónde estás?. ¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Fue andando hasta que sin querer le dio una patada al destornillador causante de todo.

Miró hacia abajo y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Sangre. Vio el charco de sangre de Sanji y siguió con la vista el reguero que el otro había dejado al irse.

El corazón se le aceleró y empezó a sudar. Vio que la sangre se perdía por una puerta, la que se dirigía al baño. Salió corriendo siguiendo las manchas.

Abrió por fin la puerta del baño y encontró al rubio lavándose la herida en el lavabo.

El rubio al principio se sobresaltó, al notar que abrían la puerta tan violentamente, pero cambió el rostro al ver al espadachín parado en la puerta, respirando dificultosamente después de la carrera y mojado de arriba abajo.

Esta estampa tan poco frecuente le hizo sonreír y al final soltar una carcajada.

La expresión de Zorro era de total desconcierto, veía al rubio con un tajo enorme en la mano y riéndose.

Con el pequeño movimiento de la risa, Sanji, sin querer, se dio con el grifo en la mano y soltó un quejido de dolor.

Zorro, preocupado, se acercó y le preguntó:

-Sanji¿estás bien?

Recobrando la compostura, Sanji, contestó:

-¡Ay!, sí sí. No es nada.

-Pero¿cómo que no es nada? Mírate, si tienes toda la mano rajada. Anda, trae.

Suavemente Zorro le cogió la mano y la puso debajo del grifo. El agua dejó al descubierto la herida. Zorro abrió el espejo-botiquín y sacó unas vendas, gasas y alcohol.

Sanji no dejaba de mirarlo, nunca había visto a Zorro ser tan delicado, salvo cuando cuidaba de sus espadas, pero con una persona, nunca.

Zorro echó alcohol en un trozo de gasa y con cuidado le fue curando la herida.

Sanji hizo una mueca de dolor y Zorro lo miró.

-¿Escuece?-Sanji asintió. Zorro todavía mirándolo empezó a soplarle en la mano. Un escalofrío fue recorriendo desde la mano, el brazo y bajando por toda la espalda de Sanji. Se estaba excitando.

Zorro curó su herida y tan delicadamente empezó a vendársela que parecían caricias. Con cada una Sanji se iba excitando más y más.

Por fin terminó el vendaje, pero no soltó su mano, al contrario, asió su muñeca y lo atrajo poco a poco hacia él.

Las mejillas de Sanji estaban más que sonrojadas y como si fuera una invitación, entreabrió sus labios y los humedeció con su lengua. Zorro, ante esto, dejó escapar un suspiro y redujo el espacio entre ellos hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Un simple roce bastó para que todos sus sentidos se agudizaran. Podían oír el latido del corazón del otro, palpar su tersa y suave piel, degustar su sabor, oler la esencia del otro y ver lo más profundo de su ser a través de sus ojos.

Todo eso en un segundo que duró el beso. Se separaron, Zorro aún sostenía la muñeca de Sanji y como si de un sueño se tratase, despertaron, para adentrarse en la realidad que los rodeaba.

Desconcertados, ambos se separaron rápidamente. No sabían que decir, Zorro fue el primero en hablar.

Tomando su actitud de siempre dijo:

-Cocinero inútil, ni curarse sabe. A ver si la próxima vez tienes más cuidado, que las espadas están afiladas.

Sanji no se quedó atrás y replicó enfadado:

-¡Serás imbécil! Ha sido tu culpa, eres tan torpe que haces que los demás tengan percances.

-¿Percances? JA. Casi te cortas el brazo entero y ¿lo llamas percance? Tú sí que eres torpe.

Peleándose llegaron a la cocina, donde estaban los demás.

Chopper se dio cuenta de la mano de Sanji.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó saltando de la silla en que estaba subido para revisar la herida.

Sanji y Zorro empezaron a contestarle a la vez. Echándose las culpas el uno al otro. Y así se inició otra discusión.

Una venita iba apareciendo en la frente de Nami. Cuando los otros ya se estaban tirando casi de los pelos, la venita estaba a punto de estallar. Y estalló.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAA! Tú -dijo señalando a Zorro- a vigilar. Tú -señaló a Sanji-a preparar la cena. ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN DE TONTERÍAS!

Los aludidos se callaron ipso facto e iniciaron las tareas que les habían ordenado, no sin antes lanzarse una mirada de odio.

Mientras estuvieron separados no pararon de darle vueltas a lo sucedido.

Zorro estaba apoyado en el mástil y tenía los ojos cerrados. Por las muecas de su cara se podían adivinar sus pensamientos, su cara pasaba de felicidad al pensar en Sanji y en los momentos que habían compartido, a la tristeza al pensar todo lo contrario, que lo que él sentía no era correspondido por Sanji, llegando a la rabia cuando se le pasaba por la cabeza que todo esto era una treta del otro para reírse de él, seguro que Sanji pensaba que era gay porque nunca había estado con ninguna mujer ni había demostrado nada por nadie y quería reírse. Seguro que se había insinuado así para que Zorro cayera en su broma y cuando estuvieran en algún momento íntimo, humillarlo delante de todos y reírse de él en su cara.

Zorro acabó creyéndose su propia invención y se juró que antes de que el otro se riera de él, sería él el que se reiría de Sanji.

Sanji por su parte estaba cocinando, pero no podía evitar tener en los labios una sonrisilla. Había estado pensando mucho en Zorro y en lo que le había sentir. Le gustaban las mujeres, de eso no había duda, pero con Zorro era distinto, era un hombre, sí, y ¡qué hombre! Pero despertaba en él cosas que ningún otro hombre ni mujer habían despertado. Esa sensación en el estómago, como si miles de mariposas revolotearan allí dentro, nadie le había hecho perder el apetito y con Zorro la comida se negaba a entrar, sus pensamientos se centraban en él, podía estar hablando con Chopper de una receta y su mente estar con el espadachín sentado fuera, admirando cómo dormía.

La cena estaba lista, Chopper fue el encargado de llamar a Zorro.

-Zorro, despierta. La cena ya está lista y creo que es una de tus favoritas.

Zorro abrió un ojo y miró al renito.

-No estaba dormido.

Los dos se encaminaron a la cocina. Dentro ya estaba todo preparado, los platos servidos y las copas llenas de un exquisito vino.

Cuando entraron, Nami le estaba preguntando a Sanji el por qué de tan elegante cena.

Sanji miró a los recién llegados y sin apartar la mirada de Zorro, contestó a Nami:

-¿Qué pasa? No puede tener uno un detalle. Además, hoy es un día especial.

Su mirada volvió a la pelirroja y le sonrió. Nami le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó que se trataba de una de las innumerables insinuaciones del rubio.

Zorro ante el comentario de Sanji frunció las cejas y murmuró:

-¡Maldito!. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Durante la cena, Sanji y Zorro no pararon de lanzarse miradas. Las del primero tímidas y duras las del segundo, cosa que desconcertaba al cocinero.

Terminaron de cenar y el espadachín se apresuró a salir de allí. Todos los demás también se fueron a sus quehaceres. Sanji se quedó fregando. Nami también se disponía a salir cuando una duda la asaltó. Se volvió hacia Sanji y le preguntó:

-Sanji-kun¿estás bien?

Sanji la miró sin entender.

-Claro¿por qué?

-No sé, te noto raro. Hoy no habéis hecho más que pelearos Zorro y tú, incluso más de lo normal, pero ahora, en la cena, no parabas de dedicarle miraditas.

Sanji enrojeció hasta la raíz.

-¡Uuuhhh! Así que he acertado. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Zorro?

-Na…nada.-Sanji miraba ahora fijamente los platos.

Nami lo cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla.

-Dime qué es lo que te pasa. ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

-Claro que sí, Nami, pero…me da vergüenza decírtelo.

Nami, que tonta no era, fue atando cabos y…

-¡Te gusta Zorro!

Sanji palideció y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Q…qu…qué? Pero¿qué dices?. ¿Cómo me va a gustar ese…ese…

-¡JA! No sabes ni cómo insultarse.-Nami se sonrojó un poco y añadió – A decir verdad, ahora que sé que te gusta Zorro, me siento un poco celosa, jiji. Supongo que es porque pienso que ya no me vas a mimar como hasta ahora, pero me alegro muchísimo por ti, Sanji.

Sonrieron y se abrazaron, y Sanji acariciándole la cabeza le dijo:

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo siempre mimaré a mis chicas.-y mirando a derecha e izquierda, continuó- pero a ti un poquito más, desde siempre has sido mi preferida.-y le guiñó un ojo.

-Jajaja. Muchas gracias y ahora corre, que creo que está fuera.

-Gracias a ti.-y cuando ya salía de la cocina, se volvió-por cierto, saca el postre del horno. Es un postre especial que he preparado para esta noche.

-Eso está hecho.

Cuando salió de la cocina miró hacia todos lados. Estaba tan emocionado, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Por fin lo vio, apoyado en la baranda y mirando al mar. Se acercó lentamente, admirando a su espadachín.

Zorro se dio cuenta y se giró para mirar al otro de frente.

-Pensaba que no ibas a salir nunca.

-Lo siento, estaba terminando de recoger. Si alguien me hubiera ayudado, ejem ejem. Pero bueno no he venido a discutir. Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Sí? Yo también. Pero antes…

Zorro fue a toda prisa al interior del barco y luego lo vio subir a la cocina. Cuando salió llevaba dos copas y una botella de champán.

Llegó hasta su acompañante y le tendió una.

-Por nosotros.

Sanji sonrió ampliamente.

-Zorro…yo…

Unos labios ansiosos le impidieron terminar su frase. Oyó el ruido de una copa al caer y sintió que unos brazos poderosos lo abrazan. Se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso y al abrazo. Su copa también acabó en el suelo. Lo que tuviera que decir ya lo diría luego, de todas maneras¿no era ésta una forma de decirlo?

Por la cabeza de Zorro pasaban miles de cosas a la vez. Cuando Sanji empezó la maldita frase, no podía dejar que la acabase, si el rubio le decía que lo quería ya no podría escapar de él, estaría a su merced para jugársela y romperle el corazón. No iba a permitir que eso ocurriese y la mejor forma de seguir con su plan e impedir que la frase concluyese había sido con ese beso.

Las cosas se habían ido caldeando, entre el beso salían pequeños gemidos de la boca de Sanji. Estaba muy excitado, por fin tenía a Zorro entre sus brazos y de qué manera. Su hinchado pantalón pedía a gritos que lo soltasen. Se pegó aún más al peliverde y chocaron sus caderas. Ante este contacto Zorro soltó un gemido ronco.

Ahora o nunca. Zorro empezó a desvestir a Sanji, le arrancó la camisa y se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Sanji también quería quitarle la ropa a Zorro pero este se lo impidió.

-Espera, primero te toca a ti.-le dijo casi en un susurro mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Zorro lo fue arrastrando hasta la puerta de la cocina. No se habían despegado ni un segundo, seguían besándose y acariciándose por todas partes.

Al llegar a la puerta Sanji estaba de espaldas a esta y Zorro lo empujó un poco para abrirla, cuando estuvo abierta del todo, lo empujó con fuerza lanzándolo dentro y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Tres candiles se encendieron y…

-¡SORPRESA!

Sanji, de rodillas en el suelo por el empujón, miró hacia arriba y vio a Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, a los que la cara de felicidad se les había borrado al ver tirado y desnudo a Sanji.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó Sanji a punto de que le diera un infarto. Miró hacia atrás, y vio que Zorro había desaparecido. Casi se pudo oír el sonido de su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos. Su cara, normalmente alegre y risueña, estaba irreconocible, pálida como la luna, llena de una tristeza indescriptible, había envejecido diez años de golpe y sus ojos, en los que en un momento fueron el deseo de un hombre, vacíos, la mirada perdida, bañados en lágrimas. Agachó la cabeza, no quería que sus compañeros lo viesen de esa manera.

Los otros tres se acercaron, Chopper le puso una mano en el hombro y como si hubiera accionado un botón, Sanji gritó, sin levantar la cabeza:

-¡FUERA!. ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!. ¡FUERA DE MI COCINA!

Chopper saltó como un resorte y salió corriendo de allí. Luffy y Usopp se miraron y decidieron que era mejor dejar a Sanji solo.

Nami al oír tal escándalo se levantó de la silla de su habitación en la que estaba leyendo y corrió a ver qué pasaba. Encontró a Luffy y Usopp saliendo de la cocina cabizbajos.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿A qué vienen esos gritos?

-Sanji, eh…No sé qué ha pasado, nosotros hemos hecho lo que Zorro nos ha dicho. Que cuando entrase a la cocina gritásemos "sorpresa". ¿Quién iba a pensar que estaría desnudo y todo eso?-le explicó Luffy.

Nami abrió los ojos perpleja. Iba a entrar en la cocina, pero Ussop la retuvo del brazo.

-Creo que es mejor que lo dejes solo. Si ahora entras, se sentirá más avergonzado de lo que ya está.

Nami le hizo caso. Pero de pronto, en su cara apareció una expresión de odio.

-¿Dónde está Zorro?

-Creo que ha ido a dormir.-le contestó dudoso Ussop.

Nami se encaminó hacia los dormitorios de los hombres.

Allí estaba, tumbado en su hamaca como si nada de lo que había pasado, fuera con él. Estaba de lado, dándole la espalda a Nami.

-¡TÚ!. ¡Bestia inmunda!. ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para…

Nami se había acercado a él, y al verle la cara enmudeció.

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro del espadachín. Al ver a Nami intentó secárselas.

-¿Qué quieres?

La cara de Nami era de total desconcierto-No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué estás llorando? Después de hacerle eso a Sanji¿te arrepientes?- esto último lo dijo con ironía.

Zorro la miró.-No es eso. Yo…le he hecho eso porque se lo merecía. Sé que todo esto era para burlarse de mí, sabía que yo…que lo quiero e intentaba reírse, gastarme una broma.

-Pero… ¿qué sarta de tonterías estás diciendo?.¿Quién te ha dicho a ti semejante barbaridad? Esta misma noche he hablado con él, me ha confesado que siente algo por ti. Y esta noche te lo iba a decir.

Las lágrimas de Zorro habían parado. No entendía nada. ¿Sanji le correspondía? Pero él sabía que se iba a reír de él. Ahora, pensando en eso, nunca había visto nada que le llevase a pensar tal cosa. Él solito se había autosugestionado y había acabado pensando que Sanji lo veía como una especie de aberración.

-¡Mierda!

Zorro iba a salir en busca de Sanji, pero Nami lo disuadió.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar con él. Te recuerdo lo que le acabas de hacer, está desnudo, tirado en mitad de la cocina, llorando y destrozado.-Zorro estaba arrepentido. Le había hecho eso a la persona que amaba. Nunca se lo perdonaría.-Será mejor que esperes a mañana.

Zorro asintió y Nami se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El barco quedó en silencio.

Sanji no había aparecido por el dormitorio y Zorro no había podido dormir en toda la noche, no paraba de darle vueltas a todo.

Un rayo de luz se filtró por la ventana. Decidió que era el momento de hablar con cierta persona. Sin hacer ruido se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Por el camino iba pensando en lo que le diría al rubio. Todas las disculpas le parecían tontas y sobre todo pocas. Nada podría enmendar lo que le había hecho.

Entró en la cocina y para su sorpresa no había nadie. El desayuno estaba preparado, pero la habitación vacía.

Salió y lo vio. Vestido con su traje negro, fumando un cigarrillo y mirando la inmensidad del océano.

Se acercó lentamente, como había hecho el otro la noche pasada.

Se colocó a su lado, y mirando al mar le dijo:

-Sanji…siento…

-Los dos vamos en este barco-le cortó Sanji. Su tono de voz, seco, neutro, sin que ninguna emoción se reflejase en él-pero no es necesario que nos hablemos más de lo estrictamente necesario. A partir de ahora no quiero saber nada de ti. Yo cocinaré para todos como siempre y punto. Tú no tienes nada que hacer por mí.

Tiró el cigarro al mar y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Zorro se había quedado con la boca abierta. Reaccionando, agarró a Sanji de la muñeca.

-Espera.

Una patada le lanzó lejos del rubio y le partió un labio.

Sanji lo miraba con todo el odio del que era capaz. Parecía el mismo diablo.

-¡NO.ME.TOQUES!-ese tono neutro había desaparecido, dando paso a uno cargado de rencor y odio.

-Sanji. Siento mucho lo de anoche. Yo… creía que te querías reír de mí. No podía soportarlo y por eso lo hice.

Sanji comenzó a andar otra vez, alejándose de Zorro. Algo lo detuvo, delante de él estaba Nami.

-Sanji, por favor, escúchale. Sé que lo que te hizo fue horrible, pero estaba equivocado. Por favor, dale una oportunidad para que se explique.

Sanji no quería escuchar nada que viniera de la boca del otro, pero si Nami se lo pedía...Él sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Se dio la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos miró a Zorro, esperando que hablase.

-Gracias Nami.

-De nada, Zorro. No lo estropees.- Nami se fue y se quedaron ellos dos solos.

Zorro no sabía por dónde empezar. Sabía que las disculpas no valdrían de nada, así que...

-Sanji, cuando caíste sobre mí, cuando nos atacaron, al principio me sentí molesto, pero cuando vi la sangre en tu cara, sentí un pinchazo por dentro. Quería matar a cualquiera que te hiciera nada. Vi tus ojos y caí rendido ante ellos, no sabía qué decirte. No me molestaba en absoluto que estuvieras encima de mí. Al contrario, era un peso agradable, cálido, un peso que quería volver a sentir sobre mí. El toque con tu piel, fue como una descarga eléctrica; el roce de tus labios, el paraíso. Ayer pude probar tu boca, casi me desmayo, era mi sueño, tenerte conmigo, a mi lado. Pero mi estupidez, mi desconfianza¿cómo alguien como tú, inteligente, guapo, amable, fuerte, capaz de tener a quien quisiese a sus pies, iba a elegirme a mí? Se me nubló el sentido y cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida. Sé que las disculpas no sirven de nada, lo hecho, hecho está, pero quería que supieses que…te quiero.

Conforme había ido hablando y expresando sus sentimientos, el gesto de Sanji había ido cambiando. Ahora dos lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro y los brazos caían a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Zorro…yo también te quiero.

Zorro que se había mantenido expectante, esperando la reacción del rubio, ante esta respuesta, su corazón se llenó de alegría y dibujó una sonrisa radiante en su cara. Se levantó del suelo y abrazó a Sanji. Los dos se fundieron en un cálido beso.

-¡WOOOWWW!-Allí estaban el capitán y los demás tripulantes animándolos y gritando de alegría.

Sanji y Zorro se separaron y se miraron sonriendo.

-Venga, que el desayuno está preparado.-dijo Sanji.

-¡SIIIII!-Luffy salió corriendo el primero.

-¡Ey!.¡¡¡No te lo comas todo!!!-Usopp y Chopper salieron detrás de él. Robin también se dirigió a la cocina y Nami la siguió, no sin antes mirar a la feliz pareja y guiñarles un ojo.

-Bueno, vamos a la cocina.-dijo Sanji encaminándose hacia allí.

-Quieto. Creo que es el momento de ir a los dormitorios.-dijo Zorro con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Jajaja. Creo que es el mejor momento.

Se dieron un beso y casi corriendo se dirigieron a culminar su amor.

o

o

FIN

o

o

-------------

**Gracias a todos los que la hayáis leído y por favor dejad algún comentario. gracias :D**


End file.
